


Finding Love At Home

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Maybe extra chapters if we want to come back to it, One-Shot, Roommates to lovers, Supernatural Being's Are Known, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: He’d been told on more than one occasion that rooming with a werewolf was a terrible idea, especially when it came to the full moon shifts. No matter what gender designation the wolf had - alpha, beta, or omega - they became slobbering, stinking dogs when the transformation hit. And to a point, it was true. His good natured beta roommate had indeed become a giant wolf the moment the full moon activated his shift, but unless fearsome was now defined as a happily snuggling, downright puppy of wolf drooling on one of the pillows, Mo Chou couldn’t see what all the fuss had really been about.It was, even with the drool, kind of adorable actually.
Relationships: Zhao Bin/Mo Chou
Series: The Zhao Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 4





	Finding Love At Home

He’d been told on more than one occasion that rooming with a werewolf was a terrible idea, especially when it came to the full moon shifts. No matter what gender designation the wolf had - alpha, beta, or omega - they became slobbering, stinking dogs when the transformation hit. And to a point, it was true. His good natured beta roommate had indeed become a giant wolf the moment the full moon activated his shift, but unless  _ fearsome _ was now defined as a happily snuggling, downright  _ puppy  _ of wolf drooling on one of the pillows, Mo Chou couldn’t see what all the fuss had really been about.

It was, even with the drool, kind of adorable actually.

And honestly? The only problem he really faced this full mooned night was a need to get out and walk. He’d slept most the day, as was usual for his kind, and he didn’t fancy being stuck inside. But he didn’t want to leave the wolf either, not when  _ he _ was stuck inside, and Mo Chou was not enough of a jerk to just walk out on him.

Which led him to the only option there was left, and a rather  _ amusing _ option at that.

Mo Chou dressed and grabbed a blood pouch to drink on the way, then a belt from his room to use as a leash. Werewolves were required by law to wear a collar with tags, and Zhao Bin had worn them obediently before his shift. Even under that thick scruff, Mo Chou could see the leather collar and the gleam of tin, which meant he had to settle for jingling the belt buckle to get the wolf’s attention. To his amusement, it worked a charm.

“I’m bored,” he said, smirking at the immediate perked ears. “Want to go on a walk?”

“ _ Yeesss. _ ” The wolf responded gleefully, golden eyes shifting back to the belt buckle. He got up easily then walked over to Mo Chou and sat down so that the vampire could attach the belt to his collar. The wolf tilted its head at him when Mo Chou just stared at him for a moment. “ _ Walkk _ ?”

Mo Chou blinked, then realized he’d been staring. “Sorry, trying to think of where to go,” he said and reached for the collar. He pulled the end of the belt through the buckle so it latched and formed a leash, then he tilted his head back at Zhao Bin. “That, and you’re bigger than I thought, but whatever. I think we can walk the market still. What’s a walk without food? If you don’t fit, I’ll make it work.”

“ _ Food…?” _ The wolf’s ears perked up alone with his eager tone. Then sniffed Mo Chou’s arm that was closest to him. Which so happened to hold the blood bag. Due to the wolf’s heightened sense of smell, it could smell the strong coppery tang of the blood in the plastic when it’s nose got too close to the hand. It leaned itself back and snorted. “ _ Not food _ .”

Mo Chou snorted back. “I am not food,” he agreed, even though he knew that wasn’t what the wolf meant. “Don’t worry, i mean real food. I’m a Turned, which means I can be a foodie all I want. That means dumplings and sugar animals and other goodies we come across.”

“ _ Not food, our friend. Walk? Food Treat?” _ The wolf responded, then nudged Mo Chou’s hip. “ _ Walk _ .” 

“Walk and food treat,” Mo Chou laughed as he was all but shoved out the door. He managed to grab his peacoat on the way out and pulled it on, then stuck his hand with the leash end in his pocket. “I see you’re as much as foodie as your human side,” he remarked, biting the built in straw end of the blood back so he could start to drink it. “Zhao Bin’s always making something. Always smells so good. I know it’s only been two weeks of us being roommates, but so far so good. Hopefully I haven’t done anything you don’t like, handsome.”

“ _ We like your laugh. Not the burn.” _ The wolf answered, “ _ Talk nice too. Told didi.” _

“The burn?” Mo Chou considered what that could mean, then snorted in amusement. “Oh, the candle in the kitchen? I’m honestly trying to burn through that so I can use the bottle. It was a gift, so I feel bad just melting it out. Sorry,” he added, smiling down at the wolf. “It’s pretty gross, isn’t it? I’m not even sure what the target consumer was supposed to be. Trolls, maybe?”

He made himself laugh with that joke, considering he knew a few trolls, and sipped on his bag. “And he told his didi about me? Hopefully it was good things and not just my apparently poor taste in candles.”

“ _ Laugh. Colors _ .” The wolf supplied then sniffed the air then snorted again. It smelled another beta out and about. He wasn’t too fond of having other wolves around that wasn’t his pack. The wolf slowed and stayed close to Mo Chou instead of trying to lead. “ _ Tree _ .”It said, before nudging Mo Chou to turn at the tree at the end of the street.

Mo Chou was confused but did so, and that’s when he smelled another creature and wolf walking by. By the tenseness in Zhao Bin’s wolf, it didn’t like it one bit. He smiled and pulled his hand out of his pocket, petting the top of his head while the leash stayed tucked in his pocket. 

“You like my art?” he said, keeping a light tone as he adjusted to this new path. It was a bit longer, but a walk was the point, and as the other wolf’s smell got fainter, he felt Zhao Bin relax, which was even better. “Thank you both, then. I’ve had roommates get frustrated because of how I work at weird hours, so if I’m ever bothering you, let me know.”

“ _ Yes. Smells happiness. _ ” The wolf huffed happily at the pets and leaned its head into Mo Chou. Then tilted his head up so that Mo Chou could rub down the bridge of his snout. “ _ Watch. _ ”

“You like watching? Well, that’s perfectly fine,” Mo Chou said with a smile and continued to pet him the way he clearly wanted. “I like watching him cook.”

“ _ Watching eat _ . _ Colors. _ ” the wolf responded, then tilted his head more into Mo Chou’s touch. It’s tail wiggling in enjoyment at the feel of those nails putting more pressure. The harder scratches felt nice. He let out another happy huff then shook his head when he was done with the petting.  _ “Sleep. Rain.” _

That was a little harder to think through, but eventually he remembered. There had been a fine rainstorm a few nights back and Mo Chou had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, listening to the sound of it pattering on the window. He chuckled at the wolf’s pleased face. “I like the smell and sound of rain,” he explained. “It’s soothing to me.”

“ _ Us too. Pile. Didi. _ ” The wolf responded, cheerfully. Then sniffed the air after turning its head towards the clearing between trees. He didn’t stop though nor did he tense. It was a rabbit and there was a cat shifter stalking it. Pair of golden eyes appeared up through the grass then faded. “ _ Done?” _ It wrinkled it’s nose at the blood bag.

Mo Chou looked down at him just as it started to slurp. He smiled, wide and mischievous, and slurped it annoyingly until the wolf bumped him. Laughing, he rolled up the empty bag and tossed it in a blood bag recycle as they walked past. “Done,” he said and resumed scratching behind the wolf’s ear. “Sorry, i know it’s not a pleasant smell, but it lets me eat dumplings, so I think the price is pretty low for the real good stuff.”

The wolf huffed, bumping him again. Blood was rather an unpleasant thing to smell mostly because it was potent and precise. Mo Chou had been drinking some cow’s blood and thankfully the cow had been healthy. The wolf remembered the one bag that had the bad blood in it huffed and shook his fur. That’d been an unpleasant memory. 

“ _ Dumplings. Carrots.” _

“I like the way you think,” Mo Chou nodded and breathed in deep once they turned another corner. The smells of the market were more prominent now and he could see the lines of red lanterns. “Do you want anything besides dumplings?” he asked. “I can get you a fresh bone if you want something to chew on until morning.”

“ _ Carrots. Trees.” _ The wolf responded, tucking closer so that he could stop the onslaught of scents. Markets were managed easier when Zhao Bin was in the forefront instead of the wolf. His tail wiggled happily as Mo Chou let him. “ _ Home _ .” 

“You either like my smell, or want to go home,” Mo Chou smiled and smushed the wolf’s face to his hip. His nose was tingling and he had to wonder just how bad it was for Zhao Bin. After a moment’s thought, he led him to a place near the trees. “If you wait here, I’ll get you the carrots,” he told him. “So you don’t get overwhelmed. We can eat and walk in the park?”

The wolf huffed happily and nodded it’s head. “ _ You home. Carrots…” _ It licked it’s lips and hudged Mo Chou’s hip before promptly sitting down in obedience. “ _ Park _ .” 

Mo Chou let the belt hang free off the collar and gave the wolf’s face a squish. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before moving off into the market. Thankfully, it didn’t take him too long, given he knew the market well as his favorite place in the city, and soon enough he was walking back to ZHao Bin, smelling like fresh dumplings, spiced carrots, and the promised raw bone, which he had tucked under his arm.

“Careful, they’re still hot,” he said, offering the wolf a couple of the carrots before they walked to the park.

The wolf’s ears perked up at the sound of Mo Chou’s voice. While the vampire had been away, it had actually laid down in a comfortable sprawl. When Mo Chou had approached with the food the wolf sat back up. The delicious scent of the carrots along with the bone made his stomach growl, and licked his lips. 

_ “Carrot?”  _

Mo Chou put the small basket in front of the wolf so he could eat them, and grinned at the happy noises the wolf made. “Good?” he asked, a bit unnecessarily given how fast he chowed down on them. He laughed, delighted, and smoothed Zhao Bin’s ears back when he finished. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“ _ More?” _ The wolf requested, tilting its head up to chase Mo Chou’s fingers. The smell of the spices on them. They were their favorite snack. That’s why he’d been so adamant about Mo Chou getting them. 

“There’s more,” Mo Chou assured him and gave his chin a good scratch. “Let’s go to the park first,” he said and moved off with the leash in his pocket again. It was a short way to the park area and he sat on the first bench they came to. He set down the small tray of carrots for him and started in on his own pack of dumplings. “There you go, have at it.”

“ _ Ours.” _ The wolf happily hummed before he started to carefully eat the carrots. Zhao Bin’s careful nature slipped into the wolf’s behavior. It used a mixture of tongue and teeth to pick them up and eat them. The wolf stopped for a moment to watch Mo Chou. When he was done, it went to sit at Mo Chou’s feet and put it’s head on Mo Chou’s knee watching him. 

“Want a dumpling, handsome?” Mo Chou guessed, seeing the way the wolf was eying his chopsticks. He offered him one with a wide grin. “It’s pork.”

“ _ Yes. Dumpling.” _ The wolf responded, licking his jaws and the tail wiggling happily at the prospect of being fed a dumpling. It pressed its nose into Mo Chou’s stomach.

“You are a dumpling,” Mo Chou grinned and lowered it towards the wolf. He settled it on top of Zhao Bin’s nose. “There you go,” he said, beaming in delight, and watched the wolf go cross eyed. “You’re adorable, you know that? Hold it.”

He grabbed his phone for a quick picture, then laughed heartily as the dumpling was quickly devoured after. He readied a second one, this time gesturing like he was going to toss it. “Ready?”

The wolf shook its head happily at the prospect of another dumpling. The first one had been so good too. It’d been nice to hear and smell the happiness coming from Mo Chou. When the vampire threw the dumpling the wolf caught it easily. The little bites of pork were delicious.

“ _ More? _ ” The wolf asked and was rewarded again with another dumpling. It was about to ask for another when it spotted how many the vampire had left. Then it nudged Mo Chou’s stomach, “ _ Eat. Bone. _ ” 

“Want the bone?” Mo Chou grabbed it up and let the wolf get a good smell before moving to throw it. “It’s a femur, so it should keep you busy.”

Once the bone was up in the air the wolf took off to catch it. It’d missed it by a hair’s length before it hit the ground. The wolf huffed, looked around then picked up the bone to go back to Mo Chou. At the vampires feet, the wolf sprawled out and with it’s two paws at the ends to hold it down the wolf began to nom at it. 

“ _ Good.”  _ The wolf hummed before nips. It’s eyes glowed while the tail wiggled back and forth.

“I’m glad,” Mo Chou said, reaching down to pet him, then finished off his dumplings with a happy hum. Afterwards, he sat back and let his body deal with all the food, eyes closed and face tipped up into the moonlight. It was a cool night, with winter on the horizon, but he felt warm in his coat and in good company. He was used to being chilly. “Tell me, handsome, how fluffy are you going to get for winter? Do I need to buy a better vacuum for all the hair that’ll be everywhere?”

“ _ Too loud _ .” the wolf stated about the vacuum cleaner. Because it was in that small of space in this form. The wolf leaned up into the touches before trying to lick Mo Chou’s fingers where the spices were still on his skin. It felt nice to be with the vampire and it made the night go by nicely since Mo Chou was so kind to him in this form.

“You’re right, it is loud, isn’t it?” Mo Chou moved his fingers more apart so the wolf could lick them one at a time. His smile softened at how content the wolf seemed to be with him, a good feeling that made his chest feel warm. “It came with the apartment. I think the auntie at the end of the hall is looking for one, let’s give it to her. I’ll buy a better one for us.”

“ _ Quiet. Like your humming _ .” The wolf stated between licks. The strongest spot of the spices was there at the ring finger and it curled its tongue about it. The wolf placed one of it’s paws on Mo Chou’s forearm to pin it to the man’s lap before twisting its head to lick Mo Chou’s palm. It wasn’t the most practical move but it kept the vampire from taking his hand back temporarily. 

“Quiet,” Mo Chou agreed, laughing at Zhao Bin’s actions, but allowed it, not feeling any sense of danger, even with his hand practically trapped between tooth and claw. “Just what are you tasting on me so earnestly?”

“ _ Spices. You. Us _ .” The wolf answered between licks. It was the truth. The taste of the spices, carrots, their mixed scent of being roommates, and Mo Chou’s natural scent tinged with a bit of copper from the cows blood. 

“So home?” Mo Chou said, mussing the wolf’s ears. “Doesn’t sound so bad. I’ll be honest with you, I’ve gone through a few roommates before you, and I was worried it wouldn’t work out. I’m glad you’re proving me wrong. You’re a fun roommate to have.”

“ _ Home. Pile. Bone.”  _ The wolf answered with a final lick to Mo Chou’s hand. His head tilting to the side at the mention of roommates. “ _ You’re fun. You’re right. Friend.”  _

“You’re my friend too,” Mo Chou said, a little surprised but happy. A friend. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made a new friend. “Shall we go home and get warm?”

“ _ Pile _ .” The wolf perked up like it was an even better idea than the carrots and bone. He got up abandoning the bone and nudged Mo Chou’s knee in anticipation. It’s body wiggling and tail swishing. When Mo Chou didn’t move fast enough he huffed, poking the vampires knee with his wet nose.

“Okay, okay,” Mo Chou laughed and picked the bone up for him. Stuffing the leash end back in his pocket, he offered the bottom of the bone to Zhao Bin and held the other, like a miniature game of tug of war. “Let’s go home and pile.”

“ _ Scratches. We behaved.” _ The wolf huffed before taking the bait and playing a bit with the vampire and his bone. When Mo Chou let go he gave him a smug look like he’d won the war. The wolf followed easily but rubbed against Mo Chou’s leg guiding him through the scenic well kept and lit walk away instead of the sidewalk they took. Another werewolf was out this time an omega. An unhappy one at that. It smelled horribly bitter and The wolf didn’t want that scent on his vampire. 

“Yes, yes, all the scratches,” Mo Chou said, blinking down when Zhao Bin squished closer. He mussed his ear and took the end of the bone again so it didn’t smack him in the stomach. “You alright, handsome?”

“ _ Sad. Too sad. _ ” The wolf answered, sniffing the air. “ _ Spreads. Not to you. _ ” It answered, rubbing him further back. A sad werewolf during a shift could hurt someone. It was rare but it happened. A lot of werewolves still didn’t like vampires. The wolf wouldn’t risk it and certainly didn’t want the sad putrid scent getting all over Mo Chou. 

“I see,” Mo Chou said, a bit of pity filling him for the poor creature walking by. Still, he didn’t linger, and let Zhao Bin push him home. “How much of this is Zhao Bin going to remember?” he asked, finding his amusement again once their apartment complex came into view. He had a middle suite, with a good view, and plenty of aunties looking out for him. It was more a gossip mill than anything, and their favorite piece of tongue wagging had been Zhao Bin since the moment he showed up to check out the apartment. Mo Chou’s ears blotched purple, but a smile was quick on his face. He was glad the wolf had taken a shine to the place and to him. He hoped it was a good sign that his string of bad roommates was finally at an end.

“ _ All. We are one. _ ” The wolf huffed, in a bit of disappointment. Though it’s tail began to swoosh happily at being back in their building. The wolf remembered when they’d smelt the place. They’d caught the scent of honeysuckle and burnt chips of wood while out looking for an apartment. It was unique and made them follow it to the building of an apartment tenant looking for a roommate. So, they’d scheduled an appointment and found themselves lucky that Mo Chou liked them enough to say yes to them joining him. 

Mo Chou nodded and smiled at a few of the more nocturnal aunties, who cooed and gushed at Zhao Bin’s fluffy face. More than once they were stopped so the aunties could give the wolf plenty of scratches and cuddles, which ultimately worked in his favor. Mo Chou got to speak to the elderly merwoman who indeed was looking for a better vacuum. He closed their door behind him with a satisfied look and unhooked the collar and belt.

“You’re free,” he said, letting the wolf go roam with his bone, and hung both the belt and his peacoat on the rack. He shuffled into his kitchen for another blood pack, this one from a jug, so his stomach could settle better around the dumplings. Because he appreciated his own brand of humor, it went into a wine glass.

“I’m going to be stinky for a little while,” he warned as he sat down on the couch, breathing out in relief and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Don’t want those good dumplings to come back up.”

The wolf huffed and went to the dog fountain that Zhao Bin had bought since they didn’t have a low utility sink that he could use his paw to set off the motion sensor like the one he had at his old apartment that was designed for werewolves. When he was done the wolf shook his face then licked its jaws. He padded over for his bone then went to lay under Mo Chou’s legs. While the wolf wouldn’t lay on the couch or on Mo Chou while smelling of the cow's blood it still wanted a little bit of piling. So this was close enough. It happily gnawed on the bone. 

Mo Chou smiled and drank his blood steadily, savoring the feeling of it rushing through his system and helping his stomach settle. When he was done he licked his lips and set the glass on the coffee table. “Did you want to pile?” he asked, “Or - _ ooof.” _

With the blood gone, the wolf didn’t have an issue piling up on the vampire. He knew that the man could take the weight. “ _ Pile. Home. Scratches. Behaved.” _ The wolf provided as it nestled against Mo Chou. It’s front legs on Mo Chou’s lap with its head on top but turned to nuzzle into the other’s chest. A happy swoosh of the tail showed how proud of himself he was. 

Mo Chou laughed lightly and gave the wiggling wolf ear scratches. “Yes, yes, you behaved,” he praised back. “The bestest boy. Now, where do you want me to scratch?”

Instead of answering him with words the wolf arched its head back so that Mo Chou could scratch underneath his chin and neck. When he tired he rolled his head underneath Mo Chou’s palm to get the vampire to scratch his head and up down the bridge of his snout. The wolf licked Mo Chou’s palm again when he wanted to stop scratching and wanted to just be petted. It laid its heads between its paws after yawning big when the wolf was finally sleepy. 

Having a warm blanket of a wolf in his lap had Mo Chou yawning too. He let his eyes slip closed as he gently massaged Zhao Bin’s ears. “Thanks for the walk,” he murmured, smiling, and smoothed down the fur he’d ruffled up. “We should do that again next full moon.”

“ _ Fun. Run next. _ ” The wolf yawned, breath evening out as it was being petted so nicely. The ear rubs were the best and it was nice that Mo Chou was a vampire that gave off a cold aura. It kept him from getting overheated as he slept. “ _ Stay. _ ” 

“Run next,” Mo Chou agreed, lulled as he was by the warmth. “I’ll stay. Now sleep.”

🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙

He woke to the sun starting to break through the window, throwing warmth and light into his face. He groaned softly and turned his face away, but the warmth persisted. Belatedly, he remembered being piled on, and it seemed the wolf was still there. So he relaxed, even though he couldn’t quite move his legs, and moved his hand to pet the wolf’s ears again.

But it wasn’t fur that met his hand. It was skin. Warm and smooth and moving. He stilled.

“Sorry,” he said, since he’d practically patted the man’s cheek, and pulled his hand back to rub his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Zhao Bin had been sleeping so good. His body didn’t ache which meant that the night before had been successful with a walk or run. He hadn’t overheated and was so very comfortable. To his displeasure, his pillow had to go and move. Zhao Bin nuzzled into the coolness of skin then the pat on his cheek and Mo Chou’s voice. It took him a moment to realize why his bed was cool. His eyes fluttered open to realize the state they both were in. He was still in the same dark grey biker shorts and oversized tank top. His dark metallic blue hair sticking out everywhere. As he lifted himself up quickly while blushing all splotchy because of his scars on his face after the car accident as a teenager. 

“Don’t be, I'm the one who should be sorry. I used you as a pillow.” Zhao Bin stated, rubbing his head sheepishly. 

“You behaved, as you said. I promised I’d let you pile,” Mo Chou chuckled and waved that off, yawning sleepily. “I used you as a blanket, anyway.”

“I did..” Zhao Bin flushed even more so at that as the night came back to him. His wolf had been so brazen with Mo Chou. The way he secretly wanted to be but wasn’t sure if it was okay. He was interested in a vampire and they didn’t have the same instincts and sensory issues. “Uh, you’re welcome then? How about I take a shower and make us some breakfast. Don’t you have a sketch to finish?” 

“Mmmn can you make flat cakes?” Mo Chou asked, looking very pleased by the prospect, and did not seem to be in any hurry to get up off the couch even though he did, in fact, have a sketch to finish. “You made some the other morning that smelled  _ divine _ .”

“I...Uh..sure.” Zhao Bin stumbled, getting up from the couch. The strong scent of Mo Chou’s happiness and natural honeysuckle with burnt chips was a little overwhelming to him. It was such a good smell and he was trying to keep his wolf from emerging. “I’ll go take my shower and I’ll make them for you with raspberry syrup.” 

“You’re hired,” Mo Chou said before he finally got up to put his glass in the sink. “And don’t forget your bone, either,” he said, smiling down at the femur that was still rather fresh, then disappeared into the kitchen with a wink.

And didn’t that just make him blush more? He grabbed his bone to put in his room before heading there. His thoughts filled about last night as the memories came to him. Mo Chou was really nice to him and that made his crush on the vampire grow more. 

Zhao Bin shut the door behind him as he stepped into his room. He put the bone in the basket for his wolf’s toys. He was sure his wolf would nibble on it the next full moon. Zhao Bin went to take off his tank top and stopped to smell Mo Chou. A smile on his face again. He took it off and tossed it on his made bed then went to his bathroom. There he turned on the shower to let the water run lukewarm. His favorite temperature then went back in to grab his phone from his night stand. He had twenty six missed messages from the family group chat. He sent one letting them know that he was okay during his shift and hoped they did too. He put on some of his music before heading to the bathroom for his shower.

The shower helped to keep his wolf at bay and get that excess of Mo Chou’s scent off him. He pulled on a grey of his low v neck and some maroon drawstring sweats. His hair was still a little damp and had on his gag Christmas gift from Zhao Deyin, a frilly hello kitty apron when Mo Chou came back to the kitchen. Mo Chou had been kind enough to set out the ingredients for him then go do whatever he needed to do. 

“Hey, do you want any eggs? I’m going to make us some scramble muffins to go for the rest of the week. Unless you want those spinach rolls?” Zhao Bin asked, scooting a blood boba tea over to him. 

Mo Chou took it in pleased surprise. “Always,” he said, nodding in thanks before sipping the straw. He hummed happily. “Your girlfriend or boyfriend is super lucky, just saying,” he said, hopping onto the stool of the kitchen island to watch him. Now that he knew the wolf didn’t mind him in his space, considered him a  _ friend,  _ he felt no need to hold back. He was unashamedly himself and slouched over the counter, not even using his hands to steady the cup as he slurped. His long braid fell over his shoulder and he flicked it back like he was simply swatting a fly.

“This is really good, thank you,” he said and licked his lips. “I know you don’t like the smell… or that candle,” he added, seeing the offending thing. It was almost burnt out, so he’d do them both a favor and simply melt out the rest. “What should I do with the jar, do you think? I want to be artsy with it, but no ideas yet. I’m tempted to make another mushroom house since i still have the lid, or maybe a frog house?”

“Frog house sounds adorable for your little garden on our back patio.” Zhao Bin stated, flipping the last of the flat cakes for Mo Chou. His raspberry sauce was a special blend of the cows blood and raspberries. He made it from scratch each time. So that the blood didn’t go bad. “And yes that thing is an awful scent. I liked the lemon Totoro one better. Another idea is for water for painting since it has a lid you can seal it so it won’t spill.” He glanced up to see the other in fresh clothes and his hair braided. The braid suited the oval shaped face. “How do you like it? I know I usually get you the other brand when I shop for our groceries.” 

“If you mean the tea, it’s really good,” Mo Chou told him seriously. “And if you mean other food, at this point if you make it I will eat it. You are a cooking god to me.”

Zhao Bin flushed at the praise for his cooking. He’d learned from the best which was his granny and uncle. His adoptive mom had passed away too soon to teach him. “Good on both accounts then. I was worried it’d annoy you that I cooked so much when I first moved in. You’d mentioned only postmating with your previous roommate.” Zhao Bin platted the flat cakes and reached for the still warm syrup and butter tray. He slid them over to Mo Chang. Then got him a fork and butter knife. 

“That’s because he stunk up the place and I wasn’t sure if all my fumigating actually worked,” Mo Chou sighed in memory of that disaster. They’d barely lasted a week. “He thought that since he was alpha, he could claim this as his own and use his pheromone magic to make me spread my legs for him.” 

He snorted and shook his head, more amused than anything. “So you’ll understand me when I say throwing him out on his ass was  _ highly  _ therapeutic.” 

“Yes, I bet it was. Alphas like that deserve to have their asses handed to them.” Zhao Bin responded back with a proud smirk at Mo Chou. He cleaned the skillet then put it away. Zhao Bin grabbed the muffin pan then went back to his spot to mix the egg yolks with the cheese and precooked hamburger meat. “And whoever you paid to get the alpha scent, their spray actually worked. I’d never have known though I’m sure that it probably helped that I brought my own furniture.” 

“Mrs. Kim, suite 2,” Mo Chou told him with a happy grin. “She had two boys, werewolves, and had to deal with their teenage scenting days. She won’t tell me the formula because she makes it herself, but if you ever need a good fumigation, look her up. She’s got the best.”

“I doubt I’ll need one you smell like...nice. You smell nice. How’s the raspberry syrup? Is it too sweet with the sugar I added?” Zhao Bin asked, deflecting from his mistake about almost rambling about how good the man smelt. His motions of mixing picked up a little too. 

Mo Chou reached for the syrup and eased out a dot of it onto his finger. He immediately moaned at the taste. “Oh yes, this is perfect,” he said happily and put down another little dot to lick up. “Food god, as I said. I may have to fight your girlfriend for marriage rights.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend.” Zhao Bin answered, flushing at the moan the man let out. Keeping that sound burned in his memory. “So there isn’t any fight to be had over my cooking skills. They are all yours except the times that I cook for my family.”

“Darn, a good duel to the death always makes the food go down better,” Mo Chou said with utmost seriousness, though started to cackle-snort at Zhao Bin’s wide eyed look. He wheezed and ducked his head, purple splotches rising in his cheeks. “Sorry, terrible joke.”

“No, no, you’re fine.” Zhao Bin laughed, lightly once the surprise passed. “It’s just that I’ve only ever heard of that from my sister.” He thought about his younger sister Zhao Xia and how she always talked about her bounty hunting job. 

“Well, I was turned when people still did duels,” Mo Chou laughed, still a bit purple. “Though it wasn’t for honor, per se. Many people got angry that I wouldn’t be theirs, so I challenged them to duels. I never lost,” he said with a wink. “And all the good meals afterwards…  _ mmm _ .”

“So it’s customary in dueling to eat the loser back in the day?” Zhao Bin asked, amused. He went on to pour thoroughly mixed ingredients into the muffin holes after spraying the pan with some non-stick butter spray. “I think I’ll make the  [ spinach rolls ](https://sherisilver.com/2019/01/31/shortcuts-spinach-pinwheels/) anyway. I thought we were out of mozzarella but we have half moon left of a round. I’ll just shred it myself.” 

“...eat?” Mo Chou burst out into his giggle-snorts all over again. “Oh dear, no no!” he hurriedly waved that off. “I hate the taste of humans and humanoids. I mean the meals you eat when you think you’ve almost lost, and you were thinking, fuck, do I really have to mate this asshole? But then you win, and the adrenaline is still high and everyone is drinking. Those meals,” he said, humming a happy hum. “Hot pot and stew, fresh baked rolls with corn. Potatoes and fish still steaming from the wok.”

His stomach growled and he laughed again. “All this talk of victory eating and my stomach is about to eat  _ me.” _

“Oh!” Zhao Bin blushed some more. Mo Chou’s laughter was surely one of a kind but he liked it. It was one of the most enchanting thing about the vampire. “I thought...that’s just…” he stumbled with his words then put the egg muffins into their dutch oven. “...the food sounds good but to have to marry the winner? That’s awful.” 

“Eh, it’s different for vampires,” he pointed out. “I know wolves typically mate for life, and to lose a mate is akin to having your heart ripped out. Many die from the pain, I know that much. But vampires… we’re heartless, to start. I don’t like thinking of myself that way, but it is true. Not many look at me and see a meaningful relationship. They see a pretty pair of legs.”

He blinked then at his own words and looked down at himself. “Which is a bit strange? I mean, I have great legs but I have to say, my hands and wrists are my best feature.”

“You’re more than just your body and I can get behind why everyone else doesn’t mate for life. A cheating mate? That’s a whole other open wound that no one likes to talk about.” Zhao Bin responded, going to grab the grater and the ingredients from the fridge. “And I can be honest with you and tell you that your hands are your best feature.”

“Because I give good ear rubs?” Mo Chou chuckled and propped his chin on his hand, watching him with softly glowing eyes. “And that is interesting to think of, a cheating mate. The pain would go both ways, wouldn’t it? I’d think that’d be a pretty strong deterrent to do that… unless that’s incorrect and only one of them feels the pain?”

He bit his lip and waved his free hand before Zhao Bin could answer. “You don’t have to answer me, sorry, I’m just musing aloud.”

Zhao Bin stopped moving at the fridge door. He let out a small sigh as he thought about his childhood friend. Her pain had been so  _ excruciating _ until it took everything from her. He shook his head and focused on Mo Chou’s laugh from a moment ago then started pulling the ingredients. Zhao Bin sat them on the counter when he turned around so he could cook and still see Mo Chou. 

“No, it’s alright. Think of a mating like a thread of string. When you’re compatible and healthy it's a strong chord. However, when one cheats, it becomes taut and there's a pull that unravels, and you can feel it. It’s more noticeable in alpha’s. They wither easier than the rest of us and what people don’t understand is that it’s permanently strained. You can’t fix the string. So you’re stuck with a gaping wound. That omega last night? They are in that kind of pain. The smell is severely putrid to us.” Zhao Bao explained, as he opened the container for the mozzarella. 

Mo Chou watched him in contemplative silence, weighing the bitter pain in his words. He spoke as one with experience in such a tragedy, but he clearly wasn’t suffering like the omega they’d seen last night. He hoped that meant Zhao Bin hadn’t felt such a terrible thing himself.

“That’s why you wanted to get me away from the omega,” he said softly. “You didn't want me to take on the same smell.” Because vampires tended to smell of where they’d been, so easy to pick up. “I’m sorry. I hope that your mate is worthy of you in every possible way, Zhao Bin. I truly mean that.”

“I hope I do and you too.. Well life partner?.” Zhao Bin responded with a smile and a laugh of his own. “And yes, that’s why. It’s a clingy scent that can affect others kind of like our pheromones for heats and ruts. I’ve never experienced a cheating mate but I witnessed first hand what it did to my childhood best friend.” He grated some of the shredded mozzarella and put it in a small sauce dish for Mo Chou if he wanted some too. 

“That must have been terrible,” Mo Chou said, truly touched by the admission. “I hope that cheating mate paid for it somehow.”

“Nope. He just went on to live his best freaking life.” Zhao Bin scoffed, trying not to get angry about it. Because thinking about it only gave that asshole more of his time. He’d beaten the man up the day of the funeral and that’s why he’d had to move in with Zhao Deyin. But then his brother had gotten into law school across the country. So, he’d had to look for a new place and that’s how he’d met his ex-girlfriend that’d been a horrible mess of a woman. 

Mo Chou frowned at that, an old spark in him coming back to icy life. “He deserves to have his balls ripped off and be forced to eat them,” he said plainly.

“I completely agree and I hope the other woman leaves him the same way he did my friend. That’d be justice.” Zhao Bin stated, truthfully. It’s something he prayed for every night and was that’s the reason the gods hadn’t blessed him yet with his own. Bitterness for another had a way of poisoning everything. His gaze flicked to the flat cakes. “Don’t lose your appetite. She’d have hated you to waste food. You should have seen the dishes she made.” He smiled warmly. “Next movie night, I’ll make us her gremlin corn.” 

“I’m already excited,” Mo Chou said, brightening because that seemed to be what the wolf wanted most. He grinned and pulled over the plate, pouring a generous amount of syrup onto them. “Are there any foods you don’t like?” he asked as he readied a bite. 

“Prunes and pomegranate.” Zhao Bin answered with a laugh, thinking of all the messed up dishes he’d tried to make with them. But to be fair he didn’t know anyone that legitimately likes Prunes. “What are some foods you don’t like?” 

“Anchovies,” Mo Chou said with a wrinkled nose. “And I don’t like chicken blood, or any blood from white meat, including fish. With pork, I'm extremely picky. I can only stomach a few brands. Red meat blood only, minus human or humanoid.”

“Alright, no anchovies to which I’m not a fan of either even though I would have made it for you if you ask. I’ll also keep the meat and blood choices in mind when we shop again.” Zhao Bin answered with a laugh. So his resident crush and roommate did have a bit of a picky side. Since he'd met Mo Chou the man just seemed to be pretty carefree. It was nice to dig under the layers and find out more things about him. 

“And buy what you’d like for yourself,” Mo Chou said before taking a bite. “The pantry is big enough… oh…  _ oh wow, yes,”  _ he moaned softly, his eyes closing in bliss. “Marry me please, or at least let me marry this recipe.  _ Yes.” _

Zhao Bin was speechless for a moment at the happy moan Mo Chou let out. His ears and cheeks flushing. It’d been something that he’d made up after noticing that Mo Chou had been eating his raspberries. “I can’t give you the recipe or you’ll not need me to make it. So I guess you’re stuck with me.” Zhao Bin stumbled as he quickly turned to get the egg muffins out of the oven before they burned.

“You make that sound like I’d be unhappy,” Mo Chou laughed at his red face. “I did offer to marry you  _ first,  _ handsome.”

“I know you did but I am more than my cooking. What if we get married and you realize that you don’t like me otherwise?” Zhao Bin gave back trying to match the humor in Mo Chou’s voice. Even though he was still blushing he gave Mo Chou a look. 

“An easy remedy for that,” Mo Chou said around another blissful bite. “We just have a very long courtship beforehand…” he trailed off as his eyelashes fluttered. “ _ Mmm _ , can I call these Nirvana Cakes? I’m calling them Nirvana Cakes.”

“Then I will make you  _ nirvana cakes _ however it is that you like.” Zhao Bin chuckled, and seared the sight into his memory. He rubbed his head sheepishly before going to grab the cooling racks. He took out the  [ egg muffins ](https://thesaltymarshmallow.com/ham-cheese-egg-muffins/) carefully as to not cause them to separate. “And you don’t have to court me to get them. Our friendship is good enough.”

A faint purple hue dusted over Mo Chou’s cheeks and he breathed out happily. “We’re friends,” he agreed, like he couldn’t believe it still, then went back to his Nirvana Cakes. There was a faint buzzing from his phone and he palmed it out, not bothering to stop eating as he scrolled the text. It was a new painting to restore and he smiled in acceptance of the challenge, though the look softened as he closed out of the chat.

There, as his background, was the picture he’d taken of Zhao Bin the night before, a dumpling resting on his muzzle and his golden eyes crossed. He grinned down at it. “Would you be cool if I made an instagram dedicated to pictures of your wolf side?” he asked and showed him his phone. “Look how photogenic your wolf is, handsome.”

If Zhao Bin had been red earlier he was definitely a deeper shade now, but he still leaned over to check his picture out. Mo Chou wasn’t wrong. He was actually cute for a wolf. As a beta he was at an advantage of only being a few inches taller than an  _ actual _ wolf. While alphas are like six and omegas are an inch or two shorter than wolves. “I...just blur out my tag so that we don’t have any wolves coming to say hi at our home?” Zhao Bin answered, seeing the blush on the man’s cheeks that made his heart skip a beat. Mo Chou’s blushes are adorable and it made him wish he could snap a picture of that expression. 

Surprisingly, Mo Chou was on a similar mind track. “I was thinking of making a new account for it, just showing your wolf,” he promised. “ _ And,  _ I have a counter offer for you. My instagram right now is my adventures with food, so we can share it if you want?  _ And,  _ counter-counter offer. I’ll let you post pics of me in my other form if you want.”

The counter offers were perfect. It’d give him a chance to spend more time with Mo Chou and to turn into an utterly a pinning mess. He chuckled at the last thought and smiled at Mo Chou. It would probably be the worst decision ever but he was going to make it. “Both counter offers are accepted. Just make sure to tell me if you’re no longer comfortable with it. Promise?”

“Only if you promise me the same,” Mo Chou said and held his hand out to him. “Though I’m highly amused that you’d agree to take pictures of me without knowing my other form. For all you know I’m an ugly pig.” 

“And that’s why photoshop was invented but I doubt there is a version of you that could be ugly, Mo Chou.” Zhao Bin responded, then sat an egg muffin on the vampire's plate then shook his hand. A bright smile on his face. “I just ask that you not eat me.” 

“And lose out on Nirvana Cakes?” Mo Chou scoffed in playful outrage, a wide and truly delighted smile on his face. “Not a chance.”

“Good. I want to be able to make your nirvana cakes for a long time.” Zhao Bin said, while moving around the kitchen to put the egg muffins in the glass container to put in the fridge. “Do you want another boba? Or are you still good?” 

“Another please,” Mo Chou grinned. “You are spoiling me, handsome.”

“Aren’t you supposed to spoil your friends a bit?” Zhao Bin stuttered, going back to the fridge. He took out another boba blood tea and shook it for him before giving it to him. He rubbed his head then went to wash his hands so that he could start cleaning up for the spinach rolls. 

“True,” Mo Chou said, thinking of how he’d fed and played with Zhao Bin’s wolf last night. His smile went soft all over again. “Your wolf wanted to run next time, but if you don't want to wait for a full moon night there are some mornings I go for runs. You’re welcome to join me.”

Zhao Bin came to a stop as he was washing the pan and looked over at him. “I  _ asked _ you to run with me?” His cheeks flushing once more but also his ears and neck too. 

‘You don’t remember?” Mo Chou asked, curious. “Yes, you did. Or at least your wolf did. When we were on the couch you said you wanted to run next time.”

“I…” Zhao Bin started and tried off. Running while not appearing to be important really was to wolves. To want to ask someone to join their runs meant that there was a level of trust and affection between one another. He swallowed hard because Mo Chou must not know that. He did mention being turned and he didn’t have that natural dislike of werewolves that a lot of vampires had. “I...would like to join you when you run in the morning unless I have a meeting for work.” 

“Then we will,” MO Chou said, pleased, and sipped his blood boba tea with a wide, happy smile. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll help get me out of the house. I know the aunties worry I'm a hermit crab.”

Zhao Bin thought about that and laughed. It was true that since he moved in that Mo Chou tended to stay in work unless he had to go out for one of his own meetings. That had him thinking. “I know I just accepted your offer but what do you  _ shift  _ into?”

“You’ll see,” Mo Chou said, a twinkle in his eye. “Why? Plotting to carry me off in your bag?”

“More like I want to make sure I get the right snacks or treats because you didn’t have anything but your blood tea.” Zhao Bin said with a laugh, seeing the gleam in his eyes. “You’re a foodie remember?” 

Mo Chou considered that, then nodded. “Apple crisps,” he said. “And I like bananas and raspberries. Those are too good when fresh,” he hummed. “If you can find cricket pops, those are good too. I’d say worm slurry, but all the worm slurry at the store is shit.”

“If you really want it then remind me the next time we go to the store and I’ll get us another blender because I don’t think that it would be fun to use the one we have since it’s plastic.” Zhao Bin said, after a few minutes of wondering what kind of animal that Mo Chou shifts into. “Also, I will stock up on our fruit too.” 

“Yeah, that blendor is a bit crap isn’t it?” Mo Chou frowned at it, but perked up at the possibility of getting fresh worms. “You are definitely spoiling me now. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and don’t act like you didn’t spoil me with my bone and carrots? Oh, yeah, we need an airfryer and I’ll leave the recipe on the fridge so you can make them at home too.” Zhao Bin chuckled, then popped open the croissants to start rolling the spinach rolls.

🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙

The day had gotten warm for autumn, or perhaps it was just because the sun was coming in perfectly warm through the window. Knowing he’d thoroughly confused his roommate, Mo Chou had danced his hand through the light and declared, very happily, that he was going to take a nap. Pure blooded vampires did not do well in the sun, and turned were only  _ just  _ that much more tolerant, but all he’d done was giggle-snort at Zhao Bin’s startled face before disappearing into his room.

Three hours later, his door, which he’d left cracked, opened, and there was a shuffling sound, but from where Zhao Bin was, it seemed like absolutely no one had come out. Still, the sound was there, and soon enough a small, squeaking ferret-badger rounded the couch, eyes closed as it shuffled by. Its pointed nose twitched and it peeked up at Zhao Bin, then yawned hugely, and spent the next few seconds trying to climb onto the couch while, clearly, still sundrunk and half asleep.

Zhao Bin had finished the spinach rolls and had decided to just pile up on their couch. Which was dangerous because it’s just so comfortable. Then he’d turned on netflix and found a new series to watch. He was just about to reach for a handful of his kettle popcorn when he spotted the most adorable tiny ferret badger peeking around the couch and then trying to get on it. 

To be honest, Zhao Bin had been a little confused about Mo Chou’s door open without the man coming out but now it made sense. Also, the talk of food makes sense. Mo Chou was just so freaking adorable in his other form. He moved his blanket aside and set the bowl on the coffee table before leaning to pick the cute ferret badge up. 

“Hey, you. Here’s some help.” Zhao Bin smiled, warmly at the clearly still sleepy badger.

Mo Chou happily accepted, and did a lazy roll onto his back once he was up, stretching all his toes and claws with another wide yawn that ended with a soft squeak. Then he just as lazily reached a paw for the popcorn, though it was very much out of reach.

_ That smells really good,  _ his voice came out in a tired drawl, more in Zhao Bin’s mind than in the air.  _ Can I have a piece? _

“Of course you can A-Chou.” Zhao Bin grinned, reaching for a small handful of kernels. He laid them on the blanket instead of the cloth couch. He would just wash the blanket later. “It’s kettle.” 

It required some wiggling to reach, but Mo Chou managed it. Still on his back, he grabbed one over his head and held it in his tiny paws to chow down.  _ It’s divine,  _ he praised, tail flicking around in pleasure as he crunched.

“That’s a lovely store bought brand, but your welcome.” Zhao Bin laughed, lightly. He reached down and gently petted the sleepy badger. “How much of this will you remember?” The same words the other had echoed to him.

_ All, this is me. It’s not a separate animal, like your wolf...well, not to the same degree,  _ Mo Chou told him and grabbed the next bit of popcorn.  _ The instincts of this body are simply nap, warmth, cuddle, and eat… not different from when I’m in my true form, let’s be honest. _

“Ah, so basically you turned into your spirit animal.” Zhao Bin laughed again. He reached down, gently lifting the badger then bowl of popcorn to bring them both closer together. Zhao Bin lset Mo Chou on his thigh with a swell of the blanket then put the bowl in his lap. “There. You can snuggle, eat, and sleep.”

_ You’re my favorite,  _ Mo Chou decided grandly and, with a twitching nose, sat up on his back feet to peek over the bowl and swipe at the kernels to grab one. He stuffed it in his face and nommed with a happy squeak.

“Too cute.” Zhao Bin muttered watching the badger eat to his heart's content. He gently patted Mo Chou down his back. “I’ll make you some fruit salad in a bit.” His fingertips gently smoothing the soft black and white splotchy fur. “I hope you’re fine with a little horror. My friend recommended some silly paranormal movie. If you can’t sleep through that I’ll change it.”

_ Oh, bring it,  _ Mo Chou said gamely before pushing the bowl out of Zhao Bin’s lap, though he was careful to make sure it didn’t spill with a paw on the rim, then made himself comfortable where it’d been. He snuggled up into Zhao Bin’s stomach and the blanket, curling into a ball with his tail pulled in by his front paws.  _ Watch what you want. I can sleep through anything. _

Zhao Bin couldn’t help but laugh at Mo Chou and the fact that the bowl didn’t spill. “I’m beginning to understand why you wanted me for a roommate. You knew I’d love cuddle piles.” Zhao Bin said, as he started to pet him again. “Sleep well.”

A soft purring noise followed the petting.  _ Actually, I didn’t know,  _ he admitted warmly.  _ Not until last night. I know werewolves like cuddling, but I didn’t feel fully comfortable until your wolf told me it wanted to pile. That i was a friend. I haven’t shown this part of myself to a roommate in over a year. _

Zhao Bin’s gaze softened at that. “I feel comfortable around you already so it’s natural that my wolf would want to pile with you. Don’t worry, I don’t mind you doing the same. It’s comforting. I miss doing it with my siblings.” Zhao Bin said, softly, loving the soft puring. The sound making him sleepy too. He wondered if he’d even get to see the full movie.

Mo Chou for sure didn’t, already asleep by the opening text. It was somewhere in the middle when he became aware of himself again and snuggled into the warmth and nose-tingling scent of Zhao Bin. He realized after a few moments that he’d been moved to lay on Zhao Bin’s chest, and that the werewolf too was passed out. He purred softly at the sight and curled up again, drifting off to the sound of the man’s heartbeat.

The Netflix site was up and the move over when he blinked his eyes open again. He yawned and stretched out, then used the reach to gently pap at Zhao Bin’s neck.  _ You missed your movie. _

Zhao Bin woke up slowly and stretched. His hand came up to cup Mo Chou to make sure that the badger didn’t fall off his chest. “It’s alright, sleeping is much better than the movie. The text was hard to see. She should have told me that it was one of those social media movies.” Zhao Bin let out a sleepy sigh and started stroking up and down Mo Chou’s back. He could feel the little bony spine. “You want some fruit salad?”

_ And eggs?  _ He asked, hopeful, turning his face into the touches. Like this, he fit so easily in both of Zhao Bin’s hands, and he pushed his nose into the man’s wrist to nibble softly.

Which of course made Zhao Bin’s heart skip a little beat. “You can have anything you want, A-Chou. You wanna stay on the couch while I whip some up? Or do you want to come with me?” Zhao Bin asked, not moving till the adorable badger let him know what he wanted.

_ With you _ , Mo Chou purred.  _ Wanna smell it up close! _

“Alright then, come along, little A-Chou.” Zhao Bin chuckled, moving to sit up. When he stood up he put the badger on his shoulder. Earlier he’d put on a hood so the hood would be perfect if the badger wanted to nest. “I think I’ll make the salad first.” 

Zhao Bin padded into the kitchen pulling out the strawberries, raspberries, grapes, a jar of maraschino cherries, blueberries, mandrian oranges, and whip cream. He started washing and draining the fruit. He offered the still sleepy badger a little raspberry. “Did you sleep well?” 

_ I did,  _ Mo Chou said, nomming on the raspberry with tiny grunts and smacking sounds. He immediately peeked down for another.  _ This form could nap all day, I’m afraid. Sometimes when I can’t sleep, I shift and let the nap instinct take over. Can I have a blueberry? _

“Of course you can, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin beamed, ears flushing at how cute the little badger was. Now it made his heart pine even more for the vampire. He offered a small perfect sized blueberry to the badger then went to dicing the grapes and strawberries. “Still?” Zhao Bin pursed his lips at his revelation that he’d been listening to the man walk about the apartment when the other thought he was sleeping. 

_ I’m a Turned, sleep is weird.  _ The shrug was very much there in his voice.  _ You have humans that sleep all night and stay up all day.then you have vampires which sleep all day and stay up all night. Then there’s me, an unholy mash of both. This form is nocturnal, but I think even it would rather sleep. And I’m just insomnia inclined, even when I was human. My brain is too busy. So… I'm a mess, is what I am. _

He giggle-snorted, which translated as happy little grunts and huffs from his badger.  _ May I have an orange next? That plump one on the fork. Yessssss,  _ he opened his mouth and took the mandarin with a tiny squeak.

“You’re too adorable.” Zhao Bin muttered, as he watched Mo Chou eat the orange. “Would you like a cherry?” He chuckled thinking about how the badgers foodie natural reminded him of the niffler from Fantastic Beasts but with food. “I am however, not an insomniac. I just love to sleep a lot when I’m not working, cooking, or helping family and friends as you’ve noticed since I’ve moved in.”

_ Please!  _ Mo Chou took the cherry and held it between his little paws, nibbling on the top.  _ I have to say though, when you piled on me I slept really good. Maybe there’s a bit of wolf instinct in me somehow… or maybe it’s the badger?  _ He tilted his head in thought.  _ Real badgers pile on each other in the wild. Either way, my badger side is very happy you’re warm. _

“Me too, I couldn’t imagine being cold all the time.” Zhao Bin laughed lightly. He thought about what Mo Chou had said about them sleeping better together piled up. “I think it’s the pile up instinct we share and we can...do it anytime if you want too.” Zhao Bin offered, turning bright red at the ears and neck. He offered another cherry since the badger seemed to like that the best besides the raspberries. “Do you want to keep this salad natural with just them in the bowl mixed or is the whipped cream too much?” 

_ Is it possible for whipped cream to be too much?  _ Mo Chou asked, nibbling on the cherry with a grin.  _ I have to be honest. I really want to just… flop in that bowl and never leave.  _

“Well then get down there and I’ll make you some scrambled eggs unless you want them hard, boiled, or just out of the shell.” Zhao Bin chuckled, offering his hand in case the badger wanted to not hit the glass bowl. 

Mo Chou climbed into his hand, nose twitching, and wiggled as he was lowered to the bowl. He didn’t quite jump in, but immediately leaned over the edge and started stuffing his face with fruit.  _ Scrambled please, handsome,  _ he said with a happy chirping noise and a bit of raspberry on his muzzle.

“Too cute.” Zhao Bin murmured then went to make some of his fluffy scrambled eggs for his roommate that was getting cuter by the second. He swallowed and started humming  _ O Willow Waly _ from that tv show he’d been watching last week as he grabbed the eggs and the skillet. 

_ You keep saying that, yet I’m surprised you’re not taking a thousand pictures,  _ Mo Chou laughed, greatly enjoying the sound of the man’s voice.  _ I did say you could, that’s the point of an animal instagram. _

“Some things should be kept to yourself but hold on a second. My phone’s on the couch.” Zhao Bin chuckled sheepishly as he finished up the eggs. Then he put them on a small saucer and put the pan and utensils in the sink to soak while he went to grab the phone. He came back with an electric blue case that looked like scales. As Mo Chou continued to eat, Zhao Bin took a few pictures and some from different angles. There was one of Mo Chou smiling blissfully with cherry and whipped cream on his face. He made it into his lockscreen with a smile.

_ Am I as cute as you are in the pictures?  _ Mo Chou asked, hoping that smile was a good sign. Inwardly, he was a tad bashful. He never let anyone take pictures of him like this, and not of this form. Still, his smile was obvious as he licked the cream off his paws.

“You’re precious.” Zhao Bin answered, even though the confession made him laugh. He swiped around in his photos. Then chose one of the many he’d taken. It happened to be one where his little cheeks were chubby with raspberry bites.”See? I’m sure” 

_ I am pretty cute,  _ Mo Chou gave him that one, preening a bit at Zhao Bin’s happy face. He patted at the phone to swipe to another picture and giggle-snorted.  _ I knew this form was a messy eater, but seeing it firsthand is almost embarrassing… almost. Not quite. _

“It’s not embarrassing in the slightest. I am sure that you’ll have more followers than I will. You’re too cute.” Zhao Bin said, moving to swipe over to a few others with the whipped cream. “You’re very photogenic in this form.”

_ As opposed to my other form?  _ Mo Chou teased him and moved over his wrist to get at the scrambled eggs. He huffed and squeaked in joy at the taste.  _ These are amazing. _

“Your other form is...handsome too I guess.” Zhao Bin answered, flushing once more. “You make them amazing. You’re so tiny in this form.” 

_ You guess?  _ Mo Chou huffed and nibbled on his wrist playfully.  _ Ouch, handsome. That almost hurt me in my heart place. _

“Your heart place? My A-Chou are you suggesting that there is nothing where your heart should be?” Zhao Bin asked, teasingly. His bright eyes gleamed before he pushed himself off the counter to clean up the dishes in the sink. 

_ I am heartless, as I told you,  _ Mo Chou chuffed and waddled over the counter after him. He swatted at a soap bubble that blew out of the bottle.  _ Many purebloods would consider it an insult if they were accused of having hearts.  _ He sounded amused and batted more happily as more bubbles moved around with Zhao Bin’s cleaning. 

“I’m sorry but someone as cute as you in this form. I highly doubt that you are  _ heartless _ .” Zhao Bin responded, making a few more bubbles. He was glad that all the soaps were organic so if Mo Chou did decide to eat one of them it wouldn’t hurt him. “And I know you’re not heartless in your other form either.” 

_ It’d be so much easier if I was, though,  _ Mo Chou mused, then crouched. Much like a cat, his whole butt wiggled, then he leapt onto Zhao Bin’s shoulder. He fell into the hood almost immediately, but that didn’t stop his proud purring.  _ You smell really nice. _

“Nice aim you got there wiggle worm.” Zhao Bin praised. He didn’t realize that the little ferret-badger could jump that high. He reached back with his non-sudsy hand and rubbed Mo Chou’s head. “And thank you. Are you trying to nest back there?”

_ Yes,  _ Mo Chou said without shame, purring as he curled up. Once again, he tucked his tail between his front paws.  _ Smell nice and it’s warm. Nest mode is activated. _

“So you won’t mind if I were to sign in and try out the new game work sent me while you do?” Zhao Bin asked as he dried off the pans and utensils. His voice was hopeful as he loved the opportunity to nest when possible with the ones he cared about. “You might even like this one.” He thought about how the game was colorful and interactive which appeared to be what Mo Chou liked at times. 

_ Yessss,  _ Mo Chou said, then broke out of his little roll to peek out of the hood, flopping on Zhao Bin’s shoulder.  _ Are you going to livestream it? Can we prank your chat? Just imagine this cute face appearing from your hood during a do or die moment in the game.  _ He did his best to be as adorable as possible, blinking big eyes at him.

“You just want to be mischievous.” Zhao Bin grinned, living for it. He was just as petty as the man currently in his hood. “And I approve. So let’s get to the first boss and have you pop out there? It’ll give them something to troll about and then we can unleash your adorable weibo upon them.” 

_ I am not weiboo,  _ Mo Chou huffed and nipped lightly at his neck to accurate the point. He disappeared quickly, cackling, into the hood before Zhao Bin could catch him. Forming his happy ball, he purred loud and got comfortable.  _ Just don’t squish me, please. _

“Yes, you are you little fur-roll.” Zhao Bin chuckled, still letting his fingers waggle around his nape. His fingertips grazing Mo Chou’s silky soft curled back. “And don’t worry, I won’t. I’ll sit on the floor.” 

_ You can sit on the couch, just put the hood over the top,  _ Mo Chou offered, squeaking lightly at the touches. He pushed his face into the fleeting fighter tips.  _ I can see that your wolf has the right idea. Scratches are the best. _

“I like sitting on the floor. Besides, if you tire of my hood then you can flop out on the couch.” Zhao Bin mused, making sure his fingertips didn’t dig into Mo Chou’s tiny face. “Yes, they are. Especially in wolf form. If you want more you can nestle closer to my neck or shoulder and I can give you some scratches.” 

Mo Chou didn’t need to be told twice. His little muzzle quickly pushed into the man’s nape, the light hairs there making his nose twitch.  _ You are my favorite. _

“And right now your mine. You have no idea how much I’ve missed piling up with my siblings. A-Yue is our youngest and doesn’t like it as much as me.” Zhao Bin answered, scratching the badger just under the chin. He made his way into the living room. It was the best place to be in their apartment. Mo Chou had let him customize it a bit so that he could film and play his games for his live streams. Which also happened to be his job.

“Let’s see, I think this camera has enough battery.” Zhao Bin said, softly as he turned it on then put the game in. He hoped that it was a good game because the last one from the same company hadn’t been as good as it promised. “Well here’s to hoping that it is a good one.” 

It was two and a half hours later, with snacks, a few drinks, and Zhao Bin rubbing his chin occasionally over Mo Chou’s head. It’d dipped over his shoulder a bit as the ferret badger had fallen asleep. He’d been careful to angle himself and the camera to not quite catch Mo Chou. It also helped that his hoodie was black.

Zhao Bin really did like this game. It’d been fun playing as a young boy in search of his older sister to save her after being kidnapped. It’d been full of color and the music was good. He paused for a moment to get up to get some more to drink and some more of the cotton candy grapes. 

“These are so good. I’m glad we got these.” He murmured as he nestled back down on the plush rug. His gaze shifted to his camera so he could answer some questions in the chat. When he felt Mo Chou stir. He quickly shifted some more at an angle. “Next up is the first big boss.” he announced moving back to get his controller after saying a few things in the chat. 

Mo Chou yawned and took his cue, wiggling out a bit to rest on his shoulder. He made a happy chuff sound when Zhao Bin reached back to pet him, and blinked at the camera and laptop setup, where the chat was already going crazy. He just grunted and got cozy, watching Zhao Bin go into battle.  _ Good graphics,  _ he commented, since only Zhao Bin would hear his voice, and shook out his fur.  _ I like the style. _

“I know you would.” Zhao Bin said to him, then rubbed his cheek up against Mo Chou’s warm side. He could smell the happy and cozy contentment coming off of the other as he focused on defeating the boss. All the while his chat was going crazy with the comments about the adorable badger on his shoulder and if they were going to see more of him in future streams. 

“And what should we call you.” He murmured, rubbing his chin once more on Mo Chou’s side. He kept his voice low enough to where his camera and laptop mic couldn’t pick it up. “If I call you A-Chou, then they’ll wanna know why I named my badger after you.”

_ Call me Mo-Mo,  _ Mo Chou said happily and rubbed into that warm chin. With a squeak, he fell forward and rolled down into the man’s lap, huffing.  _ Well, that was graceful. Your viewer count is going way up, by the way. _

Zhao Bin laughed at that and almost missed a crucial moment in defeating the boss. “See what you almost made me do,  _ Mo-Mo _ ?” Zhao Bin stated, not caring that it made his viewers go up but that it amused Mo Chou to do this mischievous thing with him. “I know what you’re trying to do. Be all cute and I’ll give some more of my kettle popcorn.”

_ Popcorn?  _ Mo Chou had slept through the popcorn making and perked up at the sight of the bowl.  _ Oh hell yes.  _ He wiggled and carefully eased off Zhao Bin’s lap to get to it. He knew exactly how to be cute about it, and gave into the instinct his body was feeling.

He grabbed a kernel or three, then set them on Zhao Bin’s lap. Back and forth, until he had a popcorn nest, and gave a good flop into it, chowing down.  _ Yesssss. Best nest. _

“Of course, turn me into a nest you little bugger.” Zhao Bin laughed heartily, then reached down to scratch down Mo Chou’s spine. He grinned feeling the other start to purr as Mo Chou happily munched on the kernels. “Don’t eat too much. I’m going to make one of your favorites for dinner.” 

_ You’re my favorite. I know I keep saying that, but you are,  _ Mo Chou squeaked up at him.  _ How are you single?  _

Zhao Bin turned to the camera first. “One sec, my roommate’s coming out of his room to talk.” Then he put his mics on mute. He tried to keep from flushing and he hoped that it worked. “My ex is why. She’s a whole next level crazy that I...was different when I was with her. It’s what was safer for everyone.” 

He continued to play the game and defeated the boss. He chewed on his bottom lip a little then reached down to scratch along Mo Chou’s back to give himself comfort while the video sequence played for his viewers.

_ I see,  _ Mo Chou said and offered him a popcorn peace offering.  _ Well, if you ever want to change that, let me know.  _

Zhao Bin tilted his head at the badger with a narrowed gaze. He sat the controller down then he put his status on twitch as be right back. Zhao Bin sat up straighter and paused the game. “Mo Chou are you offering to date...me?” His voice at the end sounded incredulous. Zhao Bin’s heart fluttered at the notion that could be what the other meant. It made butterflies start to fly about in his stomach.

_ Yes, unless that’s too weird? Since we live together already,  _ Mo Chou hummed, still holding up the popcorn to him.  _ Don’t feel obligated to say yes. We’re friends, we’ll still be friends, I promise. No dueling required either. _

“Maybe it is a little in your badger form?” Zhao Bin flushed, taking the kernel. He ate it nervously. “And it wouldn’t be obligated. I...I do  _ like _ you A-Chou.” He swallowed and reached for his cherry cola that he’d grabbed from the fridge. It was a huge step for him. Because he’d thought he’d always just try to keep his pinning to himself or maybe the clever vampire had caught on to it. 

_ Well, that’s a step in the right direction,  _ Mo Chou said before climbing off of him to sit on the couch. He shifted back in a sprawl once he was sure the livestream was dark and offered Zhao Bin a confident smile. “I like you too. You’re charming and kind and one hell of a cook. Even if you only want to be friends, I have to say I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

Zhao Bin’s flush deepened as he listened to Mo Chou. It took him a few moments to truly process what Mo Chou was proposing. It was what he wanted but it was also terrifying. The last time he’d opened his heart up fully to another  _ she’d _ made his life a living hell. Mo Chou was different though with his kindness and his wolf was far more attached to him than his ex. He turned around so that he could properly face him. Despite his height he still felt small at this moment.

“I  _ really _ like you too, A-Chou. You’re kind and funny. You make me happy to be here and I would like to get to know you better too.”

Mo Chou smiled at that and nodded. “Well, when you’re ready, the offer is open,” he said before stretching his arms over his head. It made his shirt ride up over his stomach a moment, then with a  _ poof,  _ he was back to being his badger self. He waddled to Zhao Bin and climbed into his lap to finish the popcorn.  _ Don’t keep your chat on hold too long now, handsome. They will riot. _

“You’re such a spoiled little brat. Good thing you’re adorable.” Zhao Bin huffed, reaching down to scratch along Mo Chou’s spine. “And I’ll play for a bit longer then dinner. I’ll make some of that spicy hot pot that you like so much.”

_ Yesss, unless you want me to cook instead?  _ Mo Chou offered in a state of bliss, eyes squinted closed at the petting. When Zhao Bin moved his hand, he grabbed it with his paws and set it back on his head with a loud purr.  _ And, it takes a brat to know a brat, brat. _

“But between the two of us though. Which one of us confessed then turned back into their other form?” Zhao Bin huffed, loving the comforting purr of Mo Chou. Then turned back on the stream. “Thank you guys, sorry for the wait.” He told them after he unmuted the mic. Unpausing the game he restarted the dream sequence. “Sorry for the repeat of this but the talk I had was distracting.” As the sequence started again he decided to be a little brave and lifted Mo Chou up into arms as he folded them to rest on his chest. He leaned back against the couch and halfway through he leaned down and kissed the top of Mo Chou’s head.

Mo Chou immediately pressed up into it, purring some more.  _ I was just giving you time,  _ he said, soft and sweet.  _ No pressure. The choice is yours. _ He still gave him a big eyed look when he stopped with the kissing.  _ Another?  _

Zhao Bin didn’t feel like he was being pressured into this. It was the opposite like Mo Chou would wait for as long as he needed. They both knew that the vampire had all the time too. “Greedy,  _ Mo-mo. _ ” Zhao Bin teased, pressing another kiss to the top of the others head. He was sure that Mo Chou could hear his heart beating fast in his chest. 

_ If this was reversed, you’d be just as bad, don’t even deny it,  _ Mo Chou wiggled, pleased, and snuggled in as Zhao Bin started playing. His eyes slowly started to blink in sleepiness.  _ Mmm… you make me feel safe. I haven’t had that in awhile,  _ he admitted before pushing his face into Zhao Bin’s arm to doze until the man was ready for dinner.

🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙

  
  


Zhao Bin had only played for a little over an hour when he decided to stop for the night. Mo Chou was still asleep even after he’d carefully deposited him on the couch. Zhao Bin cleaned up his streaming camera and laptop then went to the kitchen just in time for his stomach growl. It’d been loud and he was surprised that Mo Chou didn’t wake up. He didn’t though. But what really surprised him was that the foodie just laid there as he cooked. The rich enticing scent was clearly no match for deep sleep. 

He’d just set their table when he realized that he’d have to wake him up. A big smile was on his face as he padded over to the couch. The little badger curled in an adorable ball. He knelt down and carefully rubbed down Mo Chou’s spine, giving small scratches. This coaxed Mo Chou would his ball enough for him to press another kiss to the top of his head, then another, and another.

A happy grunt finally squeaked out and then Mo Chou slowly uncurled the rest of the way, toes splaying as he stretched. He bumped his head into the next kiss and gave a soft sigh.  _ Best way to wake up,  _ he said, voice fuzzy with sleep, and scooted closer to the man, nuzzling under his jaw. He gave the spot a tiny lick then headbutted him, a happy noise in the action.

“I would say so, perhaps one day I too can have kisses to wake me up.” Zhao Bin flushed, deeply at the lick to his chin. He blinked for a moment as he thought about how his first sort of kiss from Mo Chou was in his badger form. He chuckled. “And, maybe you can wake me up to some spicy hotpot too, just the way I like it.” 

_ I will,  _ Mo Chou told him with a pleased huff.  _ Just show me how you like it and I’ll make it for you. _

“That sounds like a  _ very _ good way to wake. Come on and I might even give you some sweet buns.” Zhao Bin stated, pressing another feather light kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead before standing up in case Mo Chou transformed back into his human form.

He did so, looking utterly blissful and staring up at Zhao Bin with softly glowing eyes. “Sweet buns,” he echoed and licked his lips before sitting up with a yawn. “I’m not sure what i'll do without you tomorrow at work. Be dreaming of sweet buns all day long.”

Zhao Bin gave him a playful but unimpressed look. He flicked the vampire’s knee as he went to go to their dining table. “I’ll be in my room having meetings with my manager and sponsors. It’s not like you can’t just shift and come say hi.”

“I could,” Mo Chou mused and followed him to the kitchen with a mischievous look. “If you wanted me to. Just hide me in your hood.”

“Want goes two ways A-Chou.” Zhao Bin stated, taking his seat only to get back up. “I almost forgot you blood boba.” He went to the fridge and got two out. He sat them at Mo Chou’s spot across from his own. “That is if you’re not afraid of being fussed over for being adorable.”

“As long as you save me, I’m not afraid,” Mo Chou told him honestly and took his seat winking at him. “And you’re welcome to come to my studio whenever you need a quiet place. Not terribly exciting, unless you want to watch me scrape adhesive residue off priceless works of art, but it’s neutral ground in there, so if the world ever gets too much or too overwhelming, just let me know and I’ll let you in. It’s a safe place.”

“Thank you. I like to watch you paint and draw so maybe your home studio is probably where I will bother you the most.” Zhao Bin blushed as he started to fill their bowls with hot pot. “I made it extra spicy because you behaved so well and let me take pictures.” A teasing tone to his voice. 

“Is it truly behaving or did I just charm you into thinking so?” Mo hou teased back, laughing lightly as he accepted the bowl. “Thank you, A-Bin. It smells delicious.”

“You’re welcome and you better save room for the sweet rolls. They’re raspberry blood ones.” Zhao Bin grinned, sheepishly with a bright grin at the praise. 

‘You’re going to make me fat,” Mo CHou huffed like that was possible for his petite frame. “And I’m not even mad about it. I’m going to need you to make me a list of your favorite foods so I can cook them for you and return the favor.”

“See that hello kitty cookbook?” Zhao Bin motioned with the back of his chopsticks. It was a childishly gaudy cookbook that sat on their counter with a book prop. “I know that A-Yin gave to me as a gag gift but like the apron that’s where I store my favorites.”

‘Noted,” Mo Chou said and moaned around a bite. “ _ Oh _ , this is perfect. Can I keep you? I can keep you, right? I’m keeping you. Damn.” He took another taste and closed his eyes in bliss, then pulled out his phone to take a picture of it. “Best spicy hot pot in the world.”

“You say that only because you want me to keep cooking for you and don’t you already have me here?” Zhao Bin laughed, heartily. Though he was laughing it meant a lot to hear him praise the food and say he wanted to keep him. He felt like the man truly meant his kindness and wasn’t using it to manipulate him.

“I do want that, yes, and you are here,” Mo Chou said, like the revelation pleased him greatly. “You’re here and we are friends, and between the both of us we’ll have an endless supply of good times and good food.”

“That might lead to kisses and apparently your badger form prefers them. Your purrs are adorable. Be very wary giving my wolf kisses...if you choose too.” Zhao Bin mused, pouring himself some of his lemonade that was in the fridge. 

“I choose to,” Mo Chou said easily, watching him happily. “And not my badger form. As I said, the instincts in that body are very simple so I am in perfect control. That was all me and you’re right, I do prefer kisses. Your lips are warm and soft.”

Zhao Bin swallowed down some of the lemonade. “I know..it’s habit. My wolf and I have our own thoughts and well I have not yours to compare but don’t worry. You kiss my wolf and that will only start an avalanche.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Mo Chou laughed. “Your wolf is very bold and eager. I like that,” he assured. “I like you both.”

“Well I like all of you and I have since the moment you ate my rather horrible ham and burnt rice.” Zhao Bin grinning, remembering that night. He’d been so sad about his mother’s birthday and he’d half assed cooked and ruined a very nice wok. Mo Chou had just taken a bite of it and even though it was mostly burnt. He still said it was good. “You were being kind and was trying to make a horrible day better.”

“You have a face made for smiling,” Mo Chou smiled softly, a bit of purple rising in his cheeks. “And your sadness touched me deeper than I thought it would, I just had to do something.”

“Thanks, it meant so much to me. Especially since I could t be around my siblings. They were all away..” Zhao Bin said, reaching over to gently squeeze Mo Chou’s wrist. Then he went back to eating. “You do too.”

“I didn’t use to. I used to cultivate a very cold exterior,” Mo Chou hummed, thinking back on those days. “I wanted revenge, and I knew I would die getting it, but I didn’t care. But then my revenge, quite literally, bit me.” He chuckled and moved his shirt down, so Zhao Bin could see the beginnings of a very very vicious looking bite on his chest. “Once I killed her, i realized i had a new life to live. And frowning takes so much effort. It was slow going, but I made it. Happiness is a choice and I choose to live to the fullest.”

Zhao Bin listened carefully to what the man had said, his warm smile never leaving him. He reached back for Mo Chou’s wrist playing with the end of the sweater sleeve. “I’m glad that you were about to resolve your revenge and learn to live again. Revenge is easy, to live for yourself is hard.” 

“Damn right it is, hardest thing I’ve ever done,” Mo Chou laughed lightly and turned his hand to capture Zhao Bin’s. “Love is hard too, or so I’ve heard. Never been properly in love before.”

Zhao Bin’s heartbeat raced in his chest as they intertwined their fingers. “I haven’t either despite my past relationships. So this will be a first for the both of us.” He said, with a sheepish grin. “It’ll be trial and error.” 

Mo Chou smiled brilliantly at that. “So, it’s a yes? You’ll go out with me?”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao Bin said, a bit shyly. “I will. Hopefully I’ll get some kisses and not just my wolf.” 

That got him a sly smile and a happy glow in Mo Chou’s eyes. “I think that could be a distinct possibility.”

“Well when it happens, please make sure I am the first to know.” Zhao Bin flirted, cheeks and ears red. He reached for his lemonade and took a longer sip. His nerves getting to him a bit. It was a thrilling feeling to be in a relationship again. Especially for someone as good as Mo Chou. 

“Oh trust me,” Mo Chou winked, “you will be.”

“I better be. I’ve already been giving you kisses, stingy.” Zhao Bin wrinkled his nose playfully. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be called  _ stingy,”  _ Mo Chou hummed and got up, sauntering to Zhao Bin’s side of the table. He leaned over him, a hand bracing on the back of the chair, and smirked at how red Zhao Bin immediately went. “May I kiss you then?”

“Well...don’t just stand there.” Zhao Bin sputtered, giving his permission that way. He’d been playing and he hadn’t expected Mo Chou to get up and kiss him. Which he shouldn’t be surprised given how smooth and charismatic the other was.

Mo Chou chuckled and leaned in more, but before their lips could meet, he pulled back and started peppering little kisses on top of his head. He cackled and snorted at the appalled look it got him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” he giggled and caught Zhao Bin’s face between his hands before the man could do anything. He pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss between his brows, then on his nose, then finally his lips. He kept it slow and light and smiled as he pulled back. “Better?” 

Zhao Bin licked his lips and wanted to savor the moment to memory. “I don’t know...I don’t have many to choose from. Maybe another?”

Mo Chou laughed lightly and obliged him, his mouth pressing easily to Zhao Bin’s, finding the best curve to fit. He left a tiny nibble on the man’s lower lip before pulling back. “How was that?”

Zhao Bin hummed this time thinking about the differences between them. “Both. Both are better.” Zhao Bin reached up to pat Mo Chou’s cheek. “I like the forehead kisses more though. So I expect to be woken up with them.” his smile sheepish as he went back to eating his hot pot. “Come on, finish your dinner. You can kiss me stupid after you try your blood raspberry sweet rolls.”

He still got a kiss on the forehead for it. “Brat,” Mo Chou said cheerfully, looking terribly fond, and sat back down to eat. “I have a feeling so many kisses are in your future.  _ So  _ many.”

“The worst kind of brat. Kisses are the best reward and good incentive for my wolf. Well that and piling up. Oh, we should do that one night. You’d be so tiny on me.” Zhao Bin mused, staring off into his daydream about his wolf and Mo Chou in his ferret badger form.

Mo Chou laughed hard at that, giggles and snorts in between wheezing laughter. “You’re terrible,” he said, looking gleeful. “I want that too. We may need to wait for a day off, though. I have a feeling we’ll both just sleep the entire day away.”

“That’s fine with me.” Zhao Bin stated, happily. His heart warming at that messy hearty laughter that Mo Chou does. “Piling up with snacks, movies, and blankets. What’s not to like? I’d apologize for the baths you’ll get but I did warn you about my wolf liking kisses.” 

“And he will get plenty,” Mo Chou promised with a wink. “We’re going to be a disgustingly cute couple, aren’t we?”

“It’s going to be so vile that we’ll give that brat A-Rong a run for his money.” Zhao Bin cackled, as he refilled Mo Chou’s bowl.

That got him another laugh and a rather mischievous, wicked look. “I’m not sure who that is,” he said, grinning toothily, “but I’m greatly looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
